Carter and the Ghost
by Rosie.Ward
Summary: He needs his cousin, Velma. Carter, my oc, see's something that absolutely terrifies him into becoming less of an introvert while he gets more bold about he feels towards someone.


_So, this is a new story that I have been working on lately. This is dedicated to my brother and my cousin mainly who both have autism. I love you both._

Chapter One

I don't know where to start my story of meeting the gang, it was cold though that Autumn night. The rain had hit Vancouver, Washington once again for the fifth time that day. It was beautiful as always but, it shut down my computer system and I was not about to go out in that storm and get humiliated by my neighbors for being how I am. It's not my fault I was born different than all the other kids. I may not be able to communicate well, but I still am a human being! Any way, like I said, it was a cold evening so I tried to keep myself occupied which is extremely hard for me.

I live near the Mill Plain Cemetery, some say it's haunted but I thought it was just a myth. Boy was I wrong. I went around my house exploring the little nooks and crannies, I tried to stay focused on what I was doing but, it was really hard with my "issue" as everyone calls it. I personally call it a gift for I am very good with electronics. I love seeing how things work, how things move, how people interact with electronics. I literally have three tablets that I built by hand because I got bored. They hook wirelessly to my 70" flat screen. My mom decided that I needed one that big because she got a larger one for herself. I love building so when I got really bored to a point where I couldn't stop being jittery, I went to my room and started to remodel my robot. Hey, I'm seventeen, what do you expect from a guy like me? ...I really should stop getting distracted and get on with the story.

I was tinkering with Rob's arm when I felt some weird breeze come through my room. I looked behind me and saw nothing. Like, absolutely nothing at all. So, like any "normal" person, I continued to tinker. I had almost completely forgot about it but I then heard a faint voice. I shook it off.

"Come on Carter, pull it together." I said allowed to myself. "Just 'cause mum's gone doesn't mean you can freak out again."

"Carter…" I heard the voice again.

"I'm seriously losing it. Mum's gonna have to put me in the looney bin. That's where everyone else thinks I belong." I continued to work on my robot but I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and let out a small scream. I hate human contact unless it's from people in my circle.

"Carter," the voice called again. "You need to get out of here." My heart started to pump fast, sweat started to cover my forehead. I took off my glasses to wipe it off.

"W-who are you?" A see-through figure appeared.

"Why, don't you recognize me?" I shook my head 'no' at the question. The figure was about five feet tall. Her hair flowed around her face and her flawless skin shown in the dim room. "I'm your cousin Carter, Velma. Remember?"

"What? Velma's not dead! She's alive!" I shouted. She just giggled then backed up and put her glasses on. It looked like my cousin, Velma Jane Dinkley. Not only did it look like her in her features, her clothes too. "No no no, she's alive! She's supposed to visit with her friends tomorrow!" I wanted to finish my robot to impress her. It's hard to sometimes, well, mainly because I freeze up and can't talk around everyone.

"Alright Carter, but just remember that you never could impress me with these little toys." She walked over to Rob and knocked him off the table. His left arm and leg came off after he hit the ground. Tears formed in my eyes at the sight. "Oh, stop crying you big baby." The 'ghost' thing, whatever she or it was, left. I spent a few minutes trying to remember to breathe. 'It looked like Velms.' I thought. My eyes went wide as I searched for my iPhone 5. The thing always ended up missing no matter where I put it. Even if it was in my pocket, I still seemed to end up on my pillow or under my tinkering table. I quickly dialed Velma's number after I found it on my dresser even though I had it on my table.

"Pick up Velms, c'mon." I said repeatedly to the phone. She didn't pick up so I called again. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Yeah?" Her groggy voice asked.

"Oh thank God Velma." I stated. Apparently I woke her up.

"What's wrong Carts?"

"I need you guys here like five minutes ago. Your ghost was just in my room."

"What? Carter, is this some kind of joke?" Her voice cleared up. I looked at the time, 2:47 A.M.

"I don't joke Velma."

"Alright, I'll get the gang together and we'll be there as soon as humanly possible."

"Velms," I said quietly.

"Yes?"

"I'm scared." I admitted.

"I'll be there soon Carts, don't do anything stupid with out me."

"Got it."

"I love ya Cuz," she told me.

"I love you too."


End file.
